User talk:Tesshu
Lenneth and Lucian Actually, it's not clear at all what the wedding dress scene represents: it occurs when Lenneth awakens at the beginning of the game, so she hasn't even met Lucian as an adult yet. Therefore they can't be married. Asian storytelling tens to be very elliptical and relies on symbols, so the wedding dress can mean a number of things, from purity to rebirth (since Lenneth is essentially reborn as a Valkyrie at the beginning of the game). It could even mean loyalty to Odin, at that point in the game. Moreover, VP2, despite being chronologically set before VP1, happens after the events of VP1 for Lenneth the Creator. So she can't have any memories of the events of VP2 at the beginning of VP1: they haven't happened yet. As for the "destiny" reference, it's extremely vague and could mean anything besides a wedding. It would even be more appropriate as a reference to her new role as Creator. In short, I still don't see any real evidence for a marriage between Lenneth and Lucian. Nilfalasiel (talk) 09:14, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Lezard Valeth page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Doc rocco (talk) 04:46, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Arngrim's friends Hiya! I'd say there's a pretty big difference between being friends and being comrades-in-arms. Arngrim has zero interactions with either Mystina or Lucian in the game: they never speak to each other or even about each other. There's the "who's your friend?!" scene with Lezard in Ending A, but, again, they're not talking to each other, they just happen to both dislike Lezard. I mean, he talks with Badrach more than he does with either of them. As for the anime intro, I think there's a much more prosaic reason for why it's specifically Arngrim, Mystina and Lucian who are shown: they're the only Einherjar you're 100% guaranteed to see in the game. They're major characters in the storyline and they're instrumental in bringing back Lenneth's soul in Ending A. That's not the case for any other Einherjar. Even if Lenneth has other Einherjar with her in Ending A, it's still only Arngrim and Mystina who actually participate in events, because they're the only ones guaranteed to be there, since Lenneth can never send them to Valhalla. By comparison, Arngrim has a real friendship with Lawfer (possibly even his only real friendship), and he doesn't appear in the anime cutscene. Concerning Lenneth, I would call that more deep respect for a leader-figure (as he had for Lawfer's father, for example) than actual friendship. In Jelanda's case, he refers to her as a "brat in prissy robes" in VP2, so I'm not even sure it's friendship, rather than just regret at having been instrumental to her suffering. She probably has a crush on him, but considering she's 14, it would be very creepy if there was any suggestion of him feeling anything similar. Nilfalasiel (talk) 09:36, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Post VP2 Lezard info Question: where did you get the information that Lezard was sent to the Seraphic Gate after VP2 and became Lenneth's Einherjar? The reason I'm asking is that the Seraphic Gate is not supposed to be canon: it's a "joke" dungeon, so nothing that happens in there is actually connected to the plot of the games. Nilfalasiel (talk) 20:08, February 9, 2017 (UTC) VP1 Seraphic Gate Well, considering that both Lezard's and Brahms' dialogue in the VP1 Seraphic Gate breaks the fourth wall (they both refer to the game's developers), I think it's pretty safe to say that it's as non-canon as the other Seraphic Gates. Besides, the ending of VP2 suggests that Valkyrie actually destroys Lezard's soul (he only appears in the post-credits scene if you don't use her in the battle against him). Nilfalasiel (talk) 20:55, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Lezard's dialogue "Development" refers to the development of the game. If it referred to his schemes, his phrase ("criticized by all during development") would be bad English; you'd have to say it differently for it to mean that. Anyway, I just checked in-game, and when you first start the Seraphic Gate, you get the following warning: "There is no correspondence between this dungeon and the main game." That's pretty clear to me. Nilfalasiel (talk) 22:06, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Seraphic Gate message Here's a link to a YouTube video showing the quote I refer to. It's actually the message that appears when you try to use the save point, not right when you enter the Gate. Nilfalasiel (talk) 02:00, February 10, 2017 (UTC)